everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rai-Knightshade/Personal Writing Month Activity Blog
Overview Hey guys! So, as you might know, I've been working on a big story/novel that I plan to write in November about my main crew of fairy tale kids. You'll probably also know that in order to reach that planned goal of writing in November I did Camp NaNoWriMo this past April in order to do some pre-planning work. (If not I have a handy little blog entry about it here!) Well, I still have quite a ways to go before I'm ready to write out the full story in November, unfortunately, and while I'm definitely going to do the July session of Camp NaNoWriMo,' I don't think I'll be able to fit all the pre-planning I still have to do into that one month' (especially because that's the month I'm going to be writing out the plot outline, which.... will be intense, to say the least); namely, I still have some world-building (really culture-building actually) and character building to do. Soooo.... The Idea I'm going to spend the whole month of June as if it were another Camp! I'm setting a goal for myself here and will update periodically with my progress as well as different comments about what I'm working on! If anyone wants to they can send me encouragements and comments on my progress here as if everyone on the Wiki was a Cabin mate! In addition,' if anyone else would like to join me in my pseudo-Camp, feel free!' Just let me know, maybe make a Blog post of your own and update it like I'm planning on doing,' and I'll follow your blog post and give YOU encouraging comments too!' The Actual Camp Stuff Camp Goal: 60 pages AND/OR All Drabbles pertaining to the story (as characterization exercises) complete. (For this event the Heart and Soul drabbles, while being fun breaks from the main writing parts, will not be counted.) (Drabble pages count towards the overall page count; however if I feel like I can't reach my goal of 60 pages or am having trouble with motivation for the world-building things I need to do, I'll just be focusing on those drabbles as those are the main things that I want to get done.) Current Progress: 6/60 Pages; 0/12 Drabbles '''Got to my goal of 6 pages with the help of a page break but I've only barely started on my 1st bullet point. (Oh and by "drabbles" I should note that they probably won't be actual "drabbles" in the realest sense with only 100 words or so; more than likely they'll instead be short stories between 1000 and 5000 words or so. I just used the term drabbles because it's more simple than explaining what exactly they are every time; and who knows, some of them may end up being actual drabbles. Somehow I doubt it with how wordy I am, but its possible.) Projected End Date: '''June 30th Other Campers and Their Blogs: 'Rose0250/Blog Post ' Other Notes: Unlike the real Camp I don't have any prizes for winners (if anyone decides to join me of course). Just know that you get the satisfaction of winning? At least from me; prizes for the winners can be donated if anyone would like to do so! Epilogue And that's all I have for you guys! Wish me luck as I try to do the near impossible for the third time: keep myself motivated towards one thing for an entire month! (Except it's getting less and less impossible over time as I do it more and more!) Category:Blog posts